fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Bleach AF/Kapitel 1
In der Soul Soictey, auf einem großen Kampfplatz stehen sich Renji, sein Bankai aktiviert, und ein junger Shinigami (optisch vielleicht ca. 25, zerzaustes blondes Haar mit einen Schnurbart) gegenüber. Der Kampf wird von den anderen Vizekommandanten und den Kommandanten sowie auch anderen Shinigamis beobachtet. Die rangniedrigen Shinigamis brüllen, anfeuernd: „Los Vizekommandant, zeig’s ihm! Das vorhin war sicherlich nur ein Trick, keine Angst!“ Die andere Seite ruft wiederum: „Los Robert los! Du schaffst das!“ Bei den Vizekommandanten flüstert Kira Hisagi zu: „Glaubst du wirklich er ist schon bereit für einen solchen Gegner?“ Worauf Hisagi kühl antwortet: „Vielleicht. Kommt drauf an ob er sich zu schnell verausgabt.“ Auf dieser Seite, etwas abseits, dennoch mit gutem Blick zum Kampf, stehen ein kleiner schmächtiger junger Mann (ca. 19) mit schwarzen Haaren sowie ein etwas größer Mann mittleren Alters mit Bartstoppeln. Der jüngere fragt daraufhin: „Was meinst du Kouhei? Wie wird wohl der Kampf ausgehen? Den vorherigen hat er ja gewonnen.“ Leicht lächelnd meint Kouhei daraufhin: „Du kennst ihn doch eigentlich besser als ich Makoto. Er hat sicherlich wieder etwas Besonderes hierfür geplant und macht somit wieder eine ganz besondere Show aber immerhin wird’s somit nie langweilig, ha, ha, ha.“ (Hintergrundmusik http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6_s0NPh65c&feature=related) Bei den beiden Kämpfern wiederum meint Robert kurz daraufhin zu Renji: „Puh…. So sieht also dein Bankai aus der näher aus….. interessant muss schon sagen. Nun gut es wird wohl Zeit dir meinen neusten Trick vorzustellen.“ „Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube dafür wirst du wohl keine Zeit mehr haben. Los geht’s Hikotsu Taihō hyaaa…“ brüllt Renji ihm zu und lässt die gewaltige Knochenschlange einen Energiestrahl abfeuern. Die drohende Attacke auf sich zukommen hebt Robert sein Schwert (was unüblicherweise wie ein Langschwert, und nicht wie ein Katana aussieht wie bei den anderen Shinigamis) und flüstert: „Darauf hab ich gewartet.“ Als die Attacke zu treffen scheint kommt es zu einer großen Rauchwolke. Renji glaubt sich siegessicher als er auf einmal die Stimme seines Kontrahenten hört: „Brüll für mich Zabimaru!“ aus dem Rauch springt auf einmal Zabimaru’s Shikai-Form, komplett in grau hervor und rast auf Renji zu. Dieser kann im letzten Augenblick seine Knochenschnlange zum Schutz vor sich hinziehen doch diese geht nach dem Angriff zu Boden. „Was zum ….“ flucht Renji als ihm auffällt das die Klinge seines Feindes nicht mehr zu sehen ist. Doch hört er dann über seinen Kopf jemanden rufen: „Zermalme ihn Gegetsuburi!“ Vom Himmel fällt in diesem Moment ein großer grauer Morgenstern herunter in der Form von Marechiyo Ōmaeda’s Shikai-Zanpakuto. Renji lässt seine Knochenschlange schnell einen weiteren Energiestrahl abschießen zur Abwehr um die Kugel aufzuhalten. Doch kaum getroffen und wieder in Rauch gehüllt hört Renji Roberts Stimme erneut: „Mähe nieder Kazeshini!“. Plötzlich fliegen die zwei Kusarigama die sonst nur Hisagi benutzt auf Renji der dieses Mal ein paar Sprünge nach hinten machen muss um rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Als die Kusarigama zu Robert zurück fliegen landet dieser gerade wieder auf den Boden und fragt ruhig: „Na? Was hältst du von meinem Zanpakuto und seinem neuen Trick?“. Wütend entgegnet Renji: „Bastard! Wer bist du nur und was ist das für ein Zanpakuto!?“ Robert daraufhin ganz ruhig:“ Wer ich bin? Tja… (er kratzt sich kurz am Kopf), ich bin Robert Wachmann, Europäer und schon bald 3. Offizier. Der Rest würde wohl zu lange dauern um es zu erklären.“ Hintergrundmusik aus In einem inneren Monolog sagt Robert dann aber: „Trotzdem ist das eigentlich eine gute Frage. Viele Dinge passierten so überstützt in den letzten 6 Jahren dass ich es kaum glauben kann.“ Schwingen wir das Pendel der Zeit zurück. 6 Jahre zuvor…. Robert hatte zu dieser Zeit keinen Schnurrbart und war mit seinem Freund Max, während ihres Urlaubs nach Japan gereist. Max Stein hatte braune Haare kurze Haare und war 1,80m groß und somit ein kleines Stück kleiner als Robert (1,89m) sowie ein Jahr jünger. Beide kannten sich aus der Schulzeit, die sie schon hinter sich hatten. Max war dabei, den Beruf des Kochs zu lernen während Robert wiederum sich als Betreuer von Jugendlichen versuchte. Beide gingen gerade in der Stadt über eine Brücke, unter der mehrere Autos durchfuhren. Robert sagte dann: „Mann hätte nicht gedacht dass es hier wirklich so überfüllt ist... tja und gerade ich fall ich hier mit meiner Größe und meinen Haaren irgendwie, wie ein bunter Hund auf.“ „Du wolltest ja hier her kommen.“ Entgegnete ihm Max. „Ja aber wenn ich mich recht entsinne du auch. Du wolltest doch ein paar neue Rezepte lernen Herr "Meisterkoch"“, meinte dann Robert und setzte zum Schluss ein schelmisches Grinsen auf. Max blieb stehen drehte sich um und sagte: „Ist ja gut aber kannst du mir sagen wo hier ein gutes Restaurant…..“ (Hintergrundmusik http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSCU5QGtB48&feature=related) Max blieb mitten im Satz stehen und seine Augen wurden größer. „Pass auf!“ Max stieß Robert plötzlich zur Seite an das Geländer der Brücke. Robert wusste nicht was los war, da nichts zu sehen war, auch die restlichen Leute um sie schauten verwirrt. Max sprang herum als wollte etwas ausweichen bis ihn dieses unsichtbare Ding plötzlich zu packen schien da er sich nicht mehr bewegte und wie verschnürt auf dem Weg stand. „Arrk…scheiße was ist dass…ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen“ keuchte Max, anscheinend erschöpft von seinen Ausweichmanövern und den versuchen sich zu befreien. Als etwas ihn dann am Kragen packte reichte es Robert. Er stürmte zur Stelle wo glaubte dass der unsichtbare Feind stehen müsste um Max so zu packen und rammte ihn weg. „Da war wirklich was..“, dachte sich Robert und versuchte konzentriert dort hinzuschauen, wo der Feind gelandet sein müsste. „Danke, *keuch* keuch* doch jetzt *keuch* lauf du Idiot“, versuchte Max zu sagen. „Ich lass dich nicht in Stich.“ Meinte Robert, aber nur ernst und starrte weiterhin konzentriert umher bis er endlich eine schemenhafte Gestalt wahrnahm. Als aber endlich was erkennen konnte war es zu spät. „Mist“, dachte sich Robert kurz bevor die Bestie ihn mit einem ihrer Beine weg schlug. „NEEEIIIIIN“ schrie Max hinterher doch konnte er nichts mehr machen. Robert fiel von der Brücke auf die unter ihm fahrenden Autos. (Hintergrundmusik http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v83pGBDg2Qc&feature=related) Ein innerer Monolog von Robert beginnt: „Das war’s also, was? Ich hätte gerne länger gelebt, Abenteuer erlebt, eine Liebe getroffen oder mehr Leuten geholfen oder zumindest ihn gerettet… verdammt.“ Ab da wurde für Robert alles schwarz. Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung konnte er aber einige Momente später wieder seine Augen öffnen, war aber noch zu schwach um von der Straße aufzustehen und verfolgte mit den Augen die Ereignisse. Es hatte inzwischen angefangen zu regnen und zwei seltsame Gestalten in schwarz gekleidet standen vor ihm. Robert konnte sie nicht richtig erkennen da er seinen Kopf nicht anheben konnte, so schwach war er noch. Er konnte sie aber noch gut verstehen. Es waren beides Männer verschiedenen Alters. Er hörte wie eine ältere Stimme sprach: „Wir kamen zu spät, beide sind gestorben. Wir haben Glück gehabt, dass zumindest dieser hier nicht auch von dem Vieh verspeist wurde.“ Robert dachte nur entsetzt: „Max! Oh nein was passiert ist er auch tot? Was sind das für Leute?“ Die jüngere Stimme sprach dann: „Es tut mir leid… hätte ich früher reagiert hätte ich noch etwas machen können doch ich war einfach auch überrascht dass die beiden ihn wohl sehen und angreifen konnten.“ Die ältere Stimme kam dann wieder zum Einsatz: „Entschuldigungen bringen sie auch nicht zurück ins Leben. Aber der Hollow war auch stärker als ich vermutet hatte, er konnte sein Reiatsu verstecken und war auch sehr schnell es war also auch zum Teil meine Schuld da ich hätte früher eingreifen müssen. Vielleicht wäre er dann zumindest nicht entkommen. Schade sie waren noch so jung…. Kannst du das Seelenbegräbnis durchführen?“ Die jüngere Stimme antwortete kurz nur mit „Ja“ und beugte sich dann zu Robert herunter. Es war ein Spanier mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, wie es schien kaum älter als Robert, gerade Mal Anfang 20 hätte er ihn geschätzt. Der Spanier meinte nur: „Ich hoffe du findest dich in der Soul Society zurecht.“ und drückte Robert den Schwertgriff auf die Stirn. Für Robert wurde es dann sehr hell, so dass er wieder die Augen schließen musste.Hintergrundmusik aus Als er sie nach einer Weile wieder öffnete fühlte er sich so als hätte er ein paar Stunden Schlaf hinter sich. Noch zum Teil müde musste er erstmal gähnen. Als er sich dann aber umschaute stellte er zu seinem Schock fest, dass er plötzlich auf einer großen Wiese saß und es nicht mehr regnete, sondern so schien als wäre schon seit Tagen keine Regenwolke am Himmel gewesen. „Wo zum Teufel bin ich?“ fragte Robert laut und verängstigt, wohl wissend dass ihm wohl niemand antworten würde da niemand außer ihm hier zu sein scheint. „Hey was zur Hölle hab ich eigentlich an?“ ruft Robert entsetzt als er auf sich runter schaut und bemerkt dass er wie ein japanischer Bauer gekleidet ist. „Was für ein komisches Kauderwelsch brüllst du hier herum?“ fragte dann ein Mann hinter ihm. Der Mann sah aus wie 48, hatte kurze schwarze Haare, eine Halbglatze und trug fast dieselbe Kleidung wie Robert. „Stimmt ja“ dachte Robert sich „ich spreche ja noch in meiner Sprache deshalb kann er mich wohl nicht verstehen. Gut dass ich ein paar Jahre nebenbei japanisch gelernt hab.“ „Entschuldigung aber wo zum Geier bin ich? Und wer sind sie?“ fragte Robert dann den Mann. „Ich bin Daichi und um es kurz zu machen mein brüllender, ausländischer Freund, der mir seinen Namen nicht genannt hat, was sehr unhöflich ist, bei einer ersten Begegnung.“ „Ich heiße Robert Wachmann.“, warf Robert schnell ein damit der Satz von Daichi endlich ein Ende nehmen konnte. Daichi fuhr dann fort: „Guten Tag Robert. Schön dass du deinen Namen genannt hast aber es ist unhöflich andere Menschen während sie reden zu unterbrechen genauso wie es unhöflich ist seinen Namen nicht gleich zum Anfang zu nennen dass solltest du…“ „IST JA GUT, GUT und sag schon endlich wo ich hier bin verdammt noch mal“, brüllte ihn Robert dann genervt hat. „Oh ja du bist tot und in bist im 10. westlichen Rukongai Bezirk. Schönen Tag noch!“ sagte Daichi gut gelaunt, drehte sich um und wollte gehen. „JETZT KÖNNTEST DU RUHIG MEHR ERZÄHLEN!!!“, brüllte Robert ihn dann an. Daichi kam zurück, setzte sich zu Robert und sagte dann ruhig und freundlich: „Na okay da du neu bist werde ich dir alles erzählen und auch ein paar Tage erlauben bei mir zu wohnen. Es ist wie ich schon gesagt habe du bist tot und wir beide sind dass was man wohl als Geister bezeichnen würde jedoch hört sich die Bezeichnung Plus wohl immer noch am besten an. Da du hier bist wurdest du wohl von einem Shinigami, dass sind diese Typen die in schwarz rumlaufen und immer ein Schwert bei sich tragen, hierher geschickt damit dich kein Hollow angreift in der Menschenwelt.“ „Ein Hollow?“ fragte Robert neugierig. „Hollow’s sind auch Geister jedoch böse die es hauptsächlich darauf abgesehen haben Plus wie wir es sind oder Menschen mit großer Spirituellen Kräften zu fressen um ihre eigenen Kräfte zu vergrößern.“ Robert musste gleich an Max denken und was vorhin passiert war, dann hörte er weiterhin Daichi zu. „Wird ein Plus von einem Hollow gefressen verwandelt sich der Plus selbst auch in einen Hollow. Hollows kommen meist in der Menschenwelt vor einige kommen auch hier her meist aber in den hinteren Bezirken in den ersten würden sie sich wegen der Nähe zu den Shinigamis nur selten hintrauen.“ „Erzähl mir mehr über diese Shinigamis und die Bezirke Daichi.“ „Mann am Liebsten würde ich sagen dass du dafür mich aber zum Essen einladen musst jedoch hast du ja selbst nichts zu futtern. Aber gut die Shinigamis sind Plus mit großen spirituellen Kräften die gegen die Hollows kämpfen und uns sowie auch die Menschen vor ihnen zu beschützen. Ich weiß noch dass es 13 Einheiten gibt sowie eine Shinigami Schule und dass sie alle in der Seireitei leben, die große weiße Hochburg und dass das Zentrum der Rukongai, der Gesamtname für das Gebiet indem wir uns befinden. Rukongai ist neben der Seireitei in 4 kleine Gebiete aufgeteilt Nord, Ost, West und Süd die wiederum in 80 Bezirke aufgeteilt sind. So alles verstanden?“ „Ja so gut es ging.“ „Komm gehen wir zur meiner Hütte.“ Beide standen von der Wiese auf und machten sich auf den Weg. Robert und Daichi kamen dann zu einem kleinen Dorf was aus ungefähr 20 Holzhütten bestand und von einem kleinen Wäldchen umgeben war. Daichis Hütte unterschied sich kaum von den anderen doch schien sie ihm trotzdem sehr zu gefallen. Robert schaute sich die anderen Menschen an wie sie Bauernarbeit verrichten oder einige Kinder die gerade fangen spielten. Daichi und Robert gingen dann in Daichis Hütte wo dieser einen Tee machen will als Robert was sagt. „Sorry, aber wenn ich dich mal noch was fragen kann was machen wir jetzt die ganze Zeit? Bis in die Unendlichkeit Bauer spielen?“ Daichi drehte sich nicht um und schien sich weiterhin um seinen Tee zu kümmern bis er nebenbei dann sagte: „Wir warten auf unser Ende. Auch unsere Seelen leben nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit je nachdem wie groß deine spirituellen Kräfte sind lebst du länger aber wenn unsere Seelen hier sterben werden sie als neue Seelen in der Menschenwelt wiedergeboren. Viele von uns wollen aus der Zeit das beste machen und gründen sogar neue Familie, ja dass geht auch diese Kinder hatten dann zwar nie eine Zeit auf der Erde dafür aber eine längere Zeit hier.“ „Verstehe,“ sagte Robert ruhig und fuhr dann fort: „Ich habe also ein Ende durchlebt nur um auf das nächste zu warten.“ „Sag so was nicht,“ sagte Daichi dann fröhlich, „sagen wir lieber du hast ein Ende erlebt für einen neuen Anfang.“ „Hmm….“, machte Robert nur und sah aus dem Fenster wobei ihm auffiel, dass ein der Kinder gerade aus dem Wald völlig verängstigt raus gerannt kam. Robert überlegte nicht lange und rannte aus Daichis Haus, welcher nicht wusste was jetzt los war. (Hintergrundmusik http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vun_SHPWrRs&feature=related) Robert rannte zu dem kleinen Jungen und fragte ihn was los ist, und wo die andern sind. Dieser konnte kaum etwas sagen, zitterte nur und zeigte auf den Wald. Robert rannte in den Wald tiefer und tiefer, bis er die beiden fand, die verängstigt sich an einen Baum zusammengekauert haben. Ihnen gegenüber stand eine mannsgroße weiße Echse. „Ein Hollow“, sagte Robert voller Zorn weil ihm dies wieder an das Geschehen in Japan erinnerte. Robert stürmte auf die Echse zu und rammte sie, so dass sie umfiel jedoch versuchte sie gleich wieder aufzustehen. „LAUFT WEG!“, schrie Robert den Kindern zu. Eins der Kinder, ein Mädchen, stand auf und rannte wie der von der Tarantel gestochen ins Dorf zurück doch das zweite Kind, ein kleiner Junge hatte zu viel Angst sich zu bewegen. Der Hollow ist inzwischen aufgestanden „Du Mistkerl störst mich beim Essen“, sagt er noch und schlägt Robert mit seiner großen Echsezunge zum Jungen. Als das Monster sich langsam auf die zwei sich zu bewegte beugte sich Robert über den Jungen um ihn mit seinem Körper zu beschützen. In Gedanken wusste er aber dass dies auch nicht lange den Jungen helfen würde „So ein Mist nicht schon wieder!“ dachte sich Robert nur. Gerade als der Hollow seine Echsenzunge rausschnellen lies, wurde diese von einem Schwert in den durchbohrt und so am Boden befestigt. (Hintergrundmusik http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkXxajmq4Eg&feature=related) Ein Schinigami mit schwarzen, leicht zerzausten Haaren, einer Narbe im Gesicht und einer 65 als Tatoo hatte dies getan. Es war Shūhei Hisagi. Hisgai sagte nur leicht genervt: „*seufz*… ich wollte eigentlich nur einen neuen Ort suchen um mein Gitarrenspiel zu verbessern und treffe ich auf eine solche Kreatur. Man da glaubt man endlich Mal ein bisschen Freizeit zu haben und dann so etwas. Naja dann wollen wir mal.“ Der Hollow wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschieht als Hisagi wieder sein Schwert aus der Zunge holte und den Hollow damit blitzschnell erschlug. „Hey ihr da,“ rief Hisagi Robert und dem Jungen zu: „Geht’s euch gut?“ Robert antworte darauf: „Ja außer ein paar Beulen und einem seltsamen Hunger geht’s mir prima.“ Hisgai schien verwundert. „Hunger? Hm, du scheinst wohl Aufstiegschancen zu haben.“, meinte Hisagi dann lächelnd warf ihm einen Apfel zu und verschwand.Hintergrundmusik aus Einige Zeit später bei Daichi erzählte Robert diesem die ganze Geschichte. Daichi erklärte Robert dann dass das Anzeichen von Hunger in der Nähe von jemandem mit starken spirituellen Kräften ein Zeichen dafür ist dass man selbst auch welche hat. Robert schaute dann aus dem Fenster und fragte dann: „Sag Mal, ich bin eigentlich zusammen mit einem Freund gestorben... wo kann dieser sein?“ Daichi dann ungewöhnlich ernst erklärte dann folgendes: „Wo wir landen nach unserem Tod ist reiner Zufall es könnte Jahrhunderte dauern bis du ihn wieder siehst vor allem wenn er in einem der hinteren Gebiete gelandet ist wo es so viele Hollows und Kriminelle gibt. Du bist für so etwas einfach nicht stark genug und würdest schnell umkommen.“ „Nicht stark genug… ja das stimmt wohl“, sagte Robert ruhig, ernst und mit ein wenig Bitterkeit in der Stimme. „Tut mir leid Max.“ flüsterte Robert, drehte sich zu Daichi um und fuhr dann laut und entschlossen vor: „Daichi ich weiß jetzt was ich mit der restlichen Zeit anfangen will. Ich will ein Shinigami werden, das wird mein neuer Anfang!“ Kategorie:Bleach AF